The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been denominated by the varietal name "Ranch 9 Maroon" and which is remotely similar to the Roysum Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,619), which matures at approximately the same time, but is distinguished therefrom by having a darker, more full colored Maroon skin color which possesses a hevy Blue-Gray bloom, and a flesh portion that presents a full Red "blood" appearance.
It has long been known that the purchase of fruits, such as plums by consumers, is often largely influenced by the fruit size and exterior coloration. Thus it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fruit having the commercially aesthetic appeal of fruit such as that presented by the present invention, which can be brought to market to compete with fruits being marketed, such as the Roysum Plum that are being harvested in the same season. The fruit of the subject variety has stones that are characterized by being stained red from the flesh pigments which are in close proximity therewith.